Why Cant I Just Live In Peace
by HyperPixel
Summary: Naruto finally meets someone who makes him feel at peace, only for it to all be taken away from the one he 'serves' under. Pained beyond belief, all Naruto could do was...


ITALICS = THOUGHTS

**I just tweaked the last few paragraphs a bit, but not too much.**

**Hi. I just made this for fun. Just a side project to the main story on this account. Check out the Conqueror if you want. Otherwise, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Manhattan, New York City**

"Hahhh" sighed a blonde haired man, as he walked around the streets of Manhattan, tired and hungry from a long days' work of doing work for the Ruler of Olympus. He is a handsome man, looking to be in his early twenties, standing at 6 feet tall with a slight tan and a swimmer body. He's currently wearing a white collared shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of designer sneakers. As he aimlessly walked down streets, attracting the attention of many women in his vicinity, he was hoping that there would be a good ramen store around that would end his day.

Bzzt Bzzt

Reaching into his pocket, the blonde haired man opened opened his phone, curious as to why this particular person was calling him. Knowing that he was going to attract enemies around him, the man took the call, not caring in the slightest about the implications.

"Apollo? Why did you call me. What do you want" said the man, still walking, looking for any ramen store that he hadn't been in before.

"Narutooo! Why so rude! Aren't we friends" said the named caller.

"Sorry. I'm just tired and hungry. Know any good ramen shops that I haven't been to before in Manhattan?" said the now named Naruto, still looking for any new ramen shops.

"Hahaha!. Of course your still a ramen fanatic, and in fact, I do have a good ramen shop in mind and I just remembered and wanted to tell you know. It's located in XXST. and XXAVE. The shop name is Ichiraku Ramen."

"Thanks. I'll go there now. Hopefully I can just eat in peace for once" muttered Naruto, sighing again, hoping that nothing of importance would come to his attention.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure that you can at least have that. After all, you deserved it for so long" said Apollo.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll go there now and see how good it is. Bye" Hanging up the call, Naruto immediately burned the phone in the palm of his hand, turning it to ashes. The mortals around him were none the wiser to his powers, as the Mist altered their vision.

Sighing once again, Naruto made his way towards the destination in hopes for greatness and peace.

"Ichiraku Ramen huh…" standing in front of the establishment, Naruto could see from the window inside that it wasn't too big, seating about a total of 10 people or so, with all the seats surrounding the work station. It looked like there were four people eating inside at the moment.

'_Thank goodness it isn't rush hours right now for the mortals' _thought Naruto before walking towards the door. Going inside, Naruto was immediately entranced by the aroma of freshly made ramen, before snapping out of the stupor by the sound of a melodious voice.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! Please take a seat and I'll be right with you!" said the woman working.

When Naruto saw who the voice belonged to, he was immediately entranced by her otherworldly beauty, easily making her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even beating the goddess of love herself.

The woman entranced by Naruto is a beautiful redhead, standing at 5ft 5inches, red, long scarlet hair tied in a neat bun, large breasts (Approximately DD cup by Naruto) and enticing violet eyes.

"Don't mind if I do" smiled Naruto, taking in front of where the red head was cooking. Closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep whiff of the broth, earning a larger smile from the blonde at the smell. It was easily one the best smells he experienced in a long time.

He was stuck in ramen heaven, before snapping out of it, the cause of his reality check was the giggling of said redhead. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that the redhead had a hand over her mouth giggling at his reaction, while the other hand was holding a ladle in the broth.

"I assume that you are a ramen lover judging from your reaction" giggled the redhead, as she took a ladle of the broth and put it in the bowl in front of her. She giggled again, noticing how the blonde was merely nodding at what she was saying and instead was focusing on the ladle of soup going into the bowl of noodles.

Passing the ramen to her assistant, the redhead focused her attention to the blonde, noticing that he was easily one of the most handsome men she saw in her lifetime. Lightly shaking her head to get rid of dirty thoughts invading her mind, the redhead noticed that the blonde shifted his attention to the ramen that was being finished and given to the customer.

Gulping, Naruto turned his gaze back to the redhead, who was looking at him with an amused gaze and blushed in embarrassment at being caught staring so intensely at the ramen being made for so long.

"Sorry. This was the first time in a while that ramen looked so good and smelled so amazing. All the other ramen shops around here are decent at best, most being horrible" muttered Naruto.

The redhead smiled at his words. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. I tried a lot of the ramen shops around here and I agree with you." Puffing her chest out, unknowingly causing a jiggle that made Naruto blush a little, the redhead continued. "Now. I'll make you the best ramen that you ever tasted, so what would you like?"

Naruto instantly responded to her question. "I will take what you were making before please."

Nodding her head, the redhead started to prepare the bowl of ramen for the blonde.

After 10 minutes, or what seemed to be an eternity for Naruto, the redhead finished the ramen

And brought it in front of the man.

"Here you go! Enjoy the Uzumaki Special!" said the redhead.

Naruto took a good whiff of the heavenly dish in front of him, and sighed with delight, happy about the current situation in front of him.

"Thank you for the food" said Naruto. Before eating the noodles, Naruto took a big ladle of broth and put it in his mouth, instantly moaning with approval. The other customers were surprised by the moan from the blonde before continuing their dinner. The redhead squeaked in surprise by the sudden moan from the blonde and blushed by how sexy he sounded.

After taking a gulp of soup, Naruto started to instantly devour the ramen, finishing it in under 5 minutes. Letting out a sigh of approval, Naruto brought the bowl of ramen away from his mouth onto back onto the table and gave his thoughts to the chef in front of him.

"That was easily one of the best ramen I've had in a long long time. You're an excellent chef." said Naruto, causing the redhead to blush a little from his words of praise. Even though she often received words of praise from her customers, receiving one from a handsome man such as Naruto would cause any woman to blush as well.

"May I know the name of the beautiful chef?" said Naruto, earning the third giggle from the redhead.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. And may I know the name of the handsome customer?" giggled the redhead, earning a smile from the blonde.

"My name is Naruto. And before you say anything else. It means Maelstrom. S-stop laughing. I know it also means fishcake, but it doesn't mean that for my name" pouted Naruto, as the now named Kushina laughed at his name.

The two were in their own little world, before being interrupted by Kushina's assistant, who told her of the oncoming order received from some of the customers that came in during their banter. Blushing at being distracted, Kushina promptly apologized to the new customers that came in and immediately went to work, not before sending a short glare to Naruto, who had an amused expression on his face.

Still not satisfied with one bowl, Naruto decided that he needed to stay until closing. "I'll take another bowl of this ramen. I'm not leaving until closing" declared Naruto as Kushina giggled for the fourth time since meeting the blonde and nodded her head.

"You got it!"

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Whew! What a day! Thanks for all your help Kanade!" shouted Kushina, as her assistant smiled back and bid her goodbye, before leaving the shop to head back home.

Cleaning the last of the dishes, Kushina thought back to what just happened for the past two hours. She never thought that there was someone who was just like here and was capable of eating tons of ramen. '_Who knew that someone as handsome as him could eat over 20 bowls of ramen. He's just as crazy as I an'_ giggled Kushina before she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Umm.. I'm sorry but we're closed for the today ple-" before Kushina could finish her sentence, she noticed that the person who entered the shop was Naruto again. He grinned at her before walking to the counter and stood in front of her.

"Hey Kushina. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a few drinks with me after closing your store." sheepishly smiled Naruto as he continued "I just wanted to get to know the beautiful ramen chef a bit more" he chuckled, earning a blush from Kushina.

Looking at the clock, Kushina noticed that it was only 10:15 p.m., so she figured that it should be fine, and the shop would be closed tomorrow too.

"Sure! I would love too. I also want to get to know a fellow ramen fanatic as well" teased Kushina, grinning when she saw the look of embarrassment from Naruto.

"I couldn't help it. Your ramen was just too delicious" pouted Naruto, as he thought about the amazing two hours of eating ramen. Thinking back to it, Naruto started to drool a little at the thought of more ramen.

"Well, I understand what you mean after all.."

"Ramen is the food of the Gods!" shouted both of them together, blinking in surprise that both of them thought the same thing. Laughing at the coincidence, they both continued to chat within the ramen establishment, completely forgetting about getting drinks and instead talked to each other for two more hours.

**-2 Years Later-**

"Thanks for all your help again Kanade!" shouted Kushina, as her assistant smiled back, happy that her boss was happy.

"Looks like it's just us two now" chuckled a male voice next to her, causing Kushina to smile and lean into the male.

"I'm glad that you're also here to help me now Naruto. You really are the best man in the entire world" sighed Kushina, further leaning into Naruto's embrace. Said blonde chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, letting the two bask in a moment of peace and silence.

Thinking of something mischievous, Naruto decided to tease his partner. Putting his mouth near her ear, Naruto talked in a low but sensual tone. "I remember we embraced like this after we closed the shop and soon after, we were fucking like rabbits. Is the same thing going to happen today?"

As soon as Naruto said that, Kushina's face lit up, making her resemble a tomato, and she immediately detached herself from Naruto to face him.

"W-Why d-did you bring that up?! That's not going to happen again!" stuttered Kushina, waving her hands in front of her face, before crouching down and putting her hands in her face. She was too embarrassed to even think about the time where the both of them defiled the insides of her shop, doing it everywhere possible. Sometimes when Kushina would serve customers, she would think about the time the two of them did it on the seats where the customers sat and would blush profusely.

Sighing in mock sadness Naruto gained Kushina's attention. "*Sigh* I see that it must've not been a pleasant experience for you. I guess I'm failing as your lover huh?"

Kushina immediately stood up and tried to ease Naruto's 'sadness' because she didn't want him to think that. In fact, it was the exact opposite, but she was too embarrassed to think about it.

"No! You're not a bad lover! You're the best lover that I could ever hope for! I-It's just that, w-whenever I think about that time, I get so embarrassed. It was one the best times of my life" shyly said Kushina, whispering the last part at the end.

Kushina didn't expect Naruto to loudly laugh after she said that, but immediately knew right after that he was teasing her. Pouting at the tease, Kushina puffed her cheeks out and turned around, he back facing Naruto.

"Hmph!"

After the short laugh, Naruto saw Kushina's back facing him and knew that she was pouting at being the target of his tease. Smiling, Naruto embraced Kushina from behind (earning a small eep from Kushina).

"I'm sorry for teasing you, but you're just so cute when you get embarrassed and I couldn't help it. Will you please forgive me my love." softly said Naruto, earning a beautiful smile from Kushina.

Turning around in his arms, Kushina beamed at Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Fine. I'll forgive you this time, but I expect you to take care of me and please finish cleaning."

Tip toeing towards his ear, Kushina whispered words that greatly motivated Naruto.

"After all, I'm feeling a little itch down there and am hoping for a big, strong man to satisfy it" sultrily whispered Kushina, causing Naruto to stiffen at said words.

Pushing Kushina out of his arms, Naruto immediately saluted to the woman and began cleaning at an ungodly speed. Giggling at the scene, Kushina smiled softly, happy and content with her current situation and hoped that it would never end.

**-4 months later-**

Whistling a tuneless song, Naruto happily made his way back to his home with Kushina. They bought a two story house in Queens where there wasn't too much noise pollution, making it the perfect place for them to stay.

He was happy that he was able to finish his mission quickly for Olympus and quickly made his way back to their house, knowing that it was also Kushina's day off.

However, just as he was nearing their home, Naruto didn't expect a crowd of people, police cars, fire trucks, and an ambulance all to surround where his house should've been. The spectacle that he was seeing before his eyes was the current inferno that was destroying his and Kushina's home.

Eye's widening in horror, Naruto quickly ran towards the home, pushing the civilians to get through, going over the police tape, ignoring the officers, and going straight into the fire.

Not greatly affected by the flames, Naruto desperately pushed pass through the burning rubble, trying to find any sort of body. '_I gave Kushina a necklace that should protect her against the elements. It also should protect her from getting hurt. The only beings that could harm her were the gods in their divine forms'_

Running up the blazing staircase, Naruto dashed towards the bedroom, being the most likely area for Kushina to be resided in, and to his horror, Kushina layed on the fiery bed, motionless with a gaping hole in her stomach. She was protected from the flames, meaning that the necklace was working, but he didn't expect her to have a hole pierced in her stomach.

'_The only beings that could've done this were the gods themselves, but who the fuck would do this' _shouted Naruto in his mind as he quickly scooped Kushina into his arms and leaped out the window, shattering the glass in the process. Landing softly on to the ground, Naruto layed Kushina on the floor, desperately trying to heal her.

As Naruto desperately tried to heal his lover, Kushina regained some of her consciousness. Struggling to stay awake, Kushina noticed that Naruto came back and was trying to do some sort of magic on her.

Slowly, Kushina managed to place her hands on top of Naruto's causing him to snap out of his stupor and immediately tried to tend to her needs.

"Kushina are you okay?! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" shouted Naruto as he tried to heal her, but it looked like it wasn't affecting her at all. What's worse was that he couldn't even call Apollo to help, seeing that Kushina was a mortal and Apollo's healing would put too much strain on a mortal's body.

Coughing up some blood, Kushina knew that her time was almost up, but she had to say some last words to her lover.

"N-Naruto, my love. It looks like my time is almost up" coughing up more blood, Kushina wiped the tears that were currently streaming down Naruto's face.

"P-P-Please don't say that! I'm gonna do my best to heal you Kushina! Please don't die on me" screamed Naruto as tears were streaming down his face. Officers, firefighters, and the medics all but could watch as what they saw (The mist altered their vision, not allowing the mortals to see Naruto trying to healing Kushina, and instead, made it look like his hands were over her wound).

Cupping Naruto's face, Kushina herself had tears streaming down her face and she brought Naruto's face down to her own and gently kissed his lips.

Letting go of his face, Kushina only had a few minutes left.

"I-I know that you were working for the greek gods" whispered Kushina, earning a shocked looked from Naruto. "I, myself, am a minor goddess, but I'm part of the Shinto Faction. I moved to New York City in hopes of finding a peaceful life and hid myself by making a ramen shop. Soon after that, I met you and I don't regret leaving Japan because I found you, my love" she continued as the tears streaming down their faces increased.

"Remember when we took a small vacation to Japan and rested under the sakura tree by the cliff?" Naruto nodded his head, remembering the peaceful place in Japan.

"I would like it if I could be buried there"

"Kushina, You're not going to die! I'm going to save you. I have to save you… and the baby inside of you" whispered Naruto as he made a futile attempt to heal her.

Smiling sadly Kushina shook her head at his attempt. The damage was done and all that could happen now was for Kushina to rest.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been with you longer. I wished that I could've been with you longer." whispered Kushina, causing Naruto to stop his attempt at healing Kushina, knowing that he couldn't do anything further.

"A-At least tell me who did this to you. Please I need to know who" pleaded Naruto, as his only way to find some sort of closure was to find the bastard that did this to his love.

"Ares found out that you were together with me and.. And they tried to rape me. I was one of the most desired Shinto goddesses before I left, but it seems that they somehow found me. I resisted and your necklace also helped, but they knew that they had to shut me up somehow and decided to to hurt me." whispered Kushina, coughing more blood in the process. She only had a few seconds left to live.

'_How did Ares know that I was together with Kushina?! The only ones that knew were Hera, Hestia, Artemis, and Aphrodite!'_ thought Naruto. '_Unless… Zeus somehow found out and sent Ares to take Kushina'_ The thought of Zeus doing that felt the most believable to Naruto, and he would have to find out soon.

"Please don't be too focused on revenge. I want you to be happy, Naruto, even though I won't be in it anymore." whispered Kushina, slightly closing her eyes. It was almost time.

"I'll try, but I don't think I can live without you" cried Naruto as Kushina closed her eyes and said her last words.

"I love you so much Naruto. Please find peace and happiness again" strained Kushina, as her breathing became very shallow, before eventually fading out.

All Naruto could do was stare at the lifeless body of his lover, and with tears still streaming down his face, Naruto let out a cry of anguish.

"**KUUUSHIINAAAAA!" **howled Naruto, weeping as he held the body of his lover close to his own, ignoring the mortals coming up to him.

The twenty-four hours after that felt like a stand still, as all Naruto could do after that was to clean Kushina's body and take the body to the desired location. The mortals that previously surrounded him dispersed as Naruto manipulated the Mist with the addition of his powers to erase his presence, along with Kushina's completely.

Soon after that, Naruto teleported himself and Kushina's body (he cleaned her body and put in a coffin, where he used seals to make sure that her body didn't decay over time) to the most peaceful place they both discovered.

Under a sakura tree in a relatively unknown island in Japan, Naruto finished his digging and gave his lover's deceased body one last look and kissed her forehead, before closing the coffin and placing her six feet under.

Finishing the burial, Naruto read the tombstone he created for her.

Kushina Uzumaki. Loving wife and the best Ramen chef in the world. 19XX-2000

Next to Kushina's tombstone was a smaller tombstone that represented the unborn child that could've been.

XXXX Uzumaki. Unborn Child that could've been

Finishing the work, all Naruto could do now was just sit by the edge of the cliff, with the ocean filling his vision. Blank, azure eyes gazed at the ocean, as Naruto stayed like that for hours to come.

**-2 Days Later-**

Hermes was surprised to find that Naruto was in Japan, where the Shinto Faction resided. He was wondering why Naruto was currently resting under a sakura tree with two tombstones by him.

'_Who is Kushina Uzumaki?' _thought Hermes as he shook Naruto, hoping that he woke up quickly. Naruto hadn't appeared on Olympus for two days and Zues was getting angry.

"Hey Naruto. Wake up bro." said Hermes. He internally cheered when Naruto started to wake up, and quickly at that.

"Hermes? What do you want" groaned Naruto. Why did the God of Messengers appear before him now of all times.

"Uhh. Sorry about waking you up, but Zues demands on Olympus" said Hermes. He saw that Naruto's eyes darkened when he mentioned Zues, but dismissed it, as it was common amongst the other gods to hate it when Zues was mentioned.

'_Zeus…'_ thought Naruto, as he had a nagging feeling that Zeus was the cause of all his current pain. He didn't know if he was ready to face Zeus, but decided that he had to. Two days of pent up grief and frustration needed to be let out, and what better way than to vent it on the Ruler of Olympus himself. The God of War would also take a large brunt of it as well.

"Alright. Take me there Hermes" stated Naruto, as he stood up and with Hermes, they took off to Olympus.

**-Olympus Throne Room-**

Naruto and Hermes arrived on Olympus, more specifically the Throne Room, where all the other Gods sat. It was one of the monthly meetings that involved all the Olympians, something that Naruto wasn't excited for since he was going to cause some problems. Hermes went over to sit in his throne, while Naruto moved to the center, facing Zeus with an unreadable expression on his face.

Zeus, sitting in the middle is a handsome god, dressed in a striped tuxedo with a red tie with dark gray/silver hair reaching the back of his shoulders and his beard prevented his neck from being shown. The tuxedo is a snug fit that complimented his bulky form, giving off a regal sensation.

Hera, who is on his left is a stunning goddess with beautiful black hair that reached the small of her back, striking black eyes, and a beautiful pale complexion. She is dressed in a white toga that strained against her large bust (DD bust) and hugged her large hips. Over her is a beautiful cape made out of peacock feathers, representing her symbol.

Demeter, who sat left of Hera, is another gorgeous goddess with breathtaking golden hair that reached down to her hips and striking hazel eyes. She is currently wearing a bright green dress that showed the top portion of her large breasts (DD bust) , followed with a dark cape.

Dionysus, sitting to the left of Demeter is a chubby faced god with a red nose and black curly hair. He is currently wearing a leopard print shirt with shorts and running shoes, making it seem like he came from a trailer park or was homeless.

Athena, following the pattern sat to the left of Demeter. She has a beautiful shade of brown hair that flows just below her shoulders and has storm-grey eyes that were full of energy. She is currently wearing a long white dress that hugged her curves (CC bust).

Artemis, who sat at the end of the left half of the council has shoulder length raven-black hair and striking silver-grey eyes that enhanced her divine features. Currently, she is also wearing a long white dress, like Athena accentuated her curves (D bust) that made her look breathtaking.

Poseidon, sitting at Zeus's right is a handsome god with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, deep tan, and powerful sea-green eyes. Currently he sported a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots displayed on the shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts, and leather sandals.

Ares, who sat to the right of Poseidon was absent due to the fight with Naruto a couple hours before.

Aphrodite, who sat to the right of Ares is the most beautiful goddess on Olympus, capable of changing her form to bring the utmost satisfaction to the being directed towards. Currently, her form on Olympus is beautiful golden locks that was neatly put into a bun with a golden crown resting on her head. She wore a white dress that strained against her bust (F bust) and a golden pendant with a beautiful sapphire resting in between her mounds

Hephaestus, following the trend is a huge god with shoulders at different heights, misshapen head, bushy eyebrows, a wild brown beard and his leg in a steel brace. However, he is also very muscular from always working in the forges.

Apollo, following the trend is an extremely handsome god, with bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a bronzed complexion. His figure is enhanced with him wearing a Greek robe lined with gold.

Hermes, sitting at the end of the right half of the council, has an athletic, slim figure with curly black hair, blue eyes, and elfish features. He is currently wearing a white toga and winged shoes.

(**AN: I used the same description from my other fanfic, The Conqueror.)**

"Naruto, where have you been the past two days. I have been waiting for you to return, but you have not" rumbled Zeus, as he started to glare at the impassive Naruto.

"I have been places that are none of your concern" rudely said Naruto, earning some surprised looks from some of the other gods. They didn't expect Naruto, who was usually friendly to be rude towards Zeus.

Zeus, however, did not take kindly to his comment and started to get increasingly annoyed by Naruto.

"You do not speak to me that way Naruto. I am the Ruler of Olympus and you shall treat me with respect" bellowed Zeus. His comment earned some eye rolls from the likes of Hera, Poseidon, and pretty much the rest of the Olympians.

"Sorry, but I don't treat **pieces of shit** with respect" snarled Naruto, earning shocked looks from the Olympians. They **DID NOT** expect Naruto to talk to Zeus that way because whenever someone spoke in that manner, they would usually end up getting blasted by Zeus.

Zeus turned red with rage by the comment made by Naruto. He refused to have someone below him to speak to him like that.

"YOU WILL SPEAK WITH TO ME WITH RESPECT! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH DISRESPECT. I HAVE TOLERATED YOUR PRESENCE HERE NARUTO AND THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE STILL ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF THE BENEFIT TO OLYMPUS" bellowed Zeus.

"I've had enough of your idiocy **Zeus**" seethed Naruto, as he proceeded to raise his right arm in the direction of Ares and proceeded to use his chakra to choke him. Several gods gasped that Naruto proceeded the choke Ares, but didn't act, seeing that Zeus was struggling to control himself.

"Now tell me" calmly stated Naruto, as he continued to choke Ares, who was having difficulty getting out of the chakra induced chokehold.

"Did your order Ares to kill Kushina Uzumaki?" questioned Naruto, earning a slight flinch from Zeus, but a flinch nonetheless and Naruto caught that.

"Why would I order Ares to kill some insignificant being: snorted Zeus, but Naruto wasn't buying that response from him.

"Because… that insignificant being happened to be my **WIFE**!" shouted Naruto, earning surprised looks from the gods/goddesses that didn't know about it. By now, Ares had long went unconscious and was laying on his throne, but none of the other Olympians cared, all too focused on the current debacle in front of them,

"That idiot over there" Naruto pointed to the passed out God of War "just so happened to kill my wife, and I just said he was an **idiot**. There is no way that he would have been able to find Kushina without the help of someone else. Even Apollo, the playboy, didn't even know that the owner of Ichiraku Ramen was a minor goddess. "

Apollo, who disagreed with the playboy comment didn't expect that the place he recommended Naruto to a couple years back housed one of the most beautiful women in the Shinto Faction.

"And don't think I didn't notice how you flinched when I mentioned Kushina's name. Now tell me Zeus" continued Naruto, as the tension in the room grew, along with Naruto's power. "Why did you order Ares to kill my wife"

"You were residing with a Shinto goddess, a faction in which we are not allies with. Why would I let you have the opportunity to try and take control of Olympus together with the Shinto Faction when I am the ruler.

By this point, Naruto was continuously growing more and more furious by the bullshit that came out of Zeus's mouth.

"Why would I fucking care about your position! I never had any intention to overthrow your position because I didn't even know she was a goddess to begin with!" shouted Naruto. The other gods grew more nervous as time went on and new that a fight would break out if it continued.

"I only knew that she was a goddess when she was fucking dying! Your fucking incompetence and paranoia caused the love of my life to die, along with my unborn child!" screamed Naruto as he threw a condensed sphere of chakra at Zeus at such a speed, giving no time for Zeus to block the attack. The attack was so strong that it caused Zeus's throne to break and sent him flying towards the wall. Feeling that it wasn't enough, Naruto rushed towards the downed form of Zeus, continuously punching him and letting out all of his anger. The blonde didn't bother with Ares since he could kill that bastard another time.

At this point, all the gods had to get out of their thrones to prevent Naruto from hurting Zeus or else the god could sustain major injuries for a while. Poseidon, Hera, Hephaestus, and Demeter had to take Naruto off of Zeus so Apollo could heal him. The other goddesses, after successfully bring Naruto to the middle of the room, tried to soothe the blonde, as he soon started to grieve for his deceased wife.

Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hera, and Demeter stared down sadly at Naruto, feeling sympathy for losing a loved one and Dionysus felt some pity for the blonde, but didn't care too much.

After a few minutes, Naruto started to calm down with Apollo finishing his healing on Zeus.

Thanking the goddesses, Naruto decided to speak again, not allowing Zeus to say anything further.

"I'm just tired of this shit. I've had enough of working for Olympus. All I wanted to do in life was to live in peace, and when I've finally attained it, it just had to have been taken away from me." bitterly stated Naruto. The only reason Naruto was even helping Olympus was for the fact that they helped him adjust to living in this era, but other than that, he had no other reason to stay.

Zeus was about to disagree, not before receiving glares from most of the council and Poseidon and Hera to point their godly weapons in front of him to shut him up.

"Please take all the time Naruto, you really do deserve it after all you've been through" said Hestia, goddess of the hearth. She was quiet during the entire debacle, and only chose to speak up now because Naruto did after have his family taken from him.

All the other gods, save for Zeus and Ares nodded their heads in agreement. The only thing that could help at the moment was time.

"Thank you" whispered Naruto before walking towards the doors of the Throne Room. Giving one last strained smile behind him, Naruto headed up, sighing while leaving. '_Why can't I just live in peace'_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this. I just had this on my mind for a few days and decided that it was a cool side project. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review if you want to see more. I don't know if I should continue this or not, but feel free and leave suggestions on ways to further develop this.**


End file.
